EXO
600px|center EXO *'Nombre: '''EXO / 엑소. **'¿Por qué?: EXO viene de EXO Planet (planeta que representa de donde ellos provienen). El nombre EXO Planet viene del término "Extra Solar Planet" que significa un planeta ubicado fuera del sistema Solar. **'''EXO-K;. 엑소케이 (Unidad Corea). **'EXO-M:' 엑소엠 (Unidad China). *'Número de miembros:' 12 chicos. *'Debut:' 8 de Abril de 2012. **'EXO-K:' Inkigayo (SBS). **'EXO-M:' 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang'. *'País:' Corea del Sur y China. *'Fanclub:' EXOtic (No oficial). *'Color oficial:' Plateado (No oficial). *'Géneros:' K-Pop, C-Pop. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment -> (Misma que BoA, TVXQ (DBSK), Super Junior, Girls' Generation, SHINee, F(x), TRAX, CSJH The Grace, J-Min y Kangta). Carrera thumb|298px 'Pre-Debut' El productor Lee Soo Man anunció que tenía en sus planes el debut de un nuevo grupo de chicos, temporalmente llamado M1; y se creyó que en un principio iba a tener 7 integrantes, ya que se había filtrado en internet una imagen de sólo 7 de ellos ensayando. Luego el productor dijo que el grupo estaría dividido en 2 sub unidades (M1 y M2). La SM comenzó a lanzar una serie de vídeos teaser en donde se mostraban a los diferentes miembros de EXO demostrando sus habilidades en baile, artes marciales, etc. El primer miembro en ser revelado fue Kai, seguido por Luhan y Tao. El 29 de Diciembre de 2011, durante las celebraciones de fin de año en Corea, los tres miembros de EXO anteriormente revelados se presentaron en el programa de la SBS, "Gayo Daejun". En esta oportunidad, un nuevo miembro fue revelado: Chen, significando su primera aparición en la televisión coreana y como miembro de EXO. El día 9 de Enero de 2012, un quinto miembro llamado Sehun fue revelado, demostrando sus habilidades en el baile. Sólo un día después, se revela otro teaser nuevamente con Sehun pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el vídeo deja al descubierto por primera vez a los doce miembros juntos. El 16 de Enero de 2012, Lay es revelado. El 25 de Enero es el turno de Xiumin. EXO lanzó su single prólogo "What Is Love" el día 30 de Enero de 2012 siendo reveladas simultáneamente tanto la versión coreana como la versión china. La canción se liberó en sitios como iTunes, MelOn, Dosirak, Soribada y Naver Music y en páginas de China como Baidu. Además, el vídeo de "What Is Love" sirvió como oportunidad para revelar a dos nuevos miembros: D.O y Baekhyun, y adicionalmente, revelando a los miembros en sus respectivas sub unidades. El 14 de Febrero de 2012 se revela al líder de la sub unidad coreana, Suho. Al día siguiente, se revela al líder de EXO-M, Kris. El último miembro en ser revelado es Chanyeol el día 22 de Febrero de 2012. EXO realizó un Showcase en el Parque Olímpico en Seúl, Corea, el 31 de Marzo de 2012 y al día siguiente, el 1 de Abril de 2012 en la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Bejing, China en donde presentaron su canción titulada "MAMA". 'Debut' EXO-K debutó el 8 de Abril de 2012 en el programa Inkigayo del canal SBS, mientras que EXO-M lo hizo el mismo día en la 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang', ambos con las canciones "History" y "MAMA". Ese mismo día el grupo entero liberó su single debut "MAMA", seguido por el mini-álbum homónimo. A sólo un día de haber lanzado el sencillo, en su versión china, alcanzó el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales de China, mientras que el álbum obtuvo lugares altos en listas como las de 'Sina Album Chart', 'Gaon Chart' y 'Billboard World Albums Chart'. El equivalente coreano del álbum alcanzó la primera posición del 'Gaon Album Chart' y el lugar número ocho en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard. Los vídeos, ambos en su versión coreana y china, lograron los primeros lugares en las listas de vídeos más vistos en las webs chinas de streaming y la lista global de Youtube. ''' 2013' Exo regresó el 3 de Junio con su primer Album llamado XOXO (Kiss & Hug), tanto version china como coreana, presentando su canción principal "Wolf", uniéndose las sub unidades (EXO-K y EXO-M) para promocionarlas juntos como "EXO We Are One". Este álbum alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart y se vendieron 300.000 discos comprados con antelación y 130.000 copias solo siete días después del lanzamiento del álbum, dándole a EXO las posiciones más altas en las listas de charts, como Hottracks y Hanteo, al igual que en las ventas digitales en sitios como: MelOn, Bugs, Soribada, entre muchos otros. Ganando por primera vez en los show de música con Wolf en el Music Bank el 14 de junio, y lanzando la versión Drama, en la cual se aprecia a LuHan como protagonista y la actuación de la totalidad de EXO. Las ventas del primer álbum de "XOXO (Kiss & Hug)" alcanzaron las 910.000 copias hasta 11 de Octubre. Luego para el 5 de Agosto, lanzaron un Álbum Repackage en ambas versiones, con la canción principal "Growl", continuacion de "Wolf", la cual tuvo más exito que la anterior, y con ella lograron hacer "Triple crown" en Inkigayo (único grupo que lo logró en este año, y segundo con más victorias ganadas en este año) Show Champion, Music Core y M! Countdown. Para finalizar las promociones de Growl, es lanzada la continuación de la historia narrada de la versión drama de Wolf, sonando Growl durante una pelea de todos los integrantes de EXO contra unos maleantes en defensa de una compañera de clase. "XOXO" Kiss & Hug álbum repackage vendió 312.899 copias durante el mes de agosto. El acumulativo total de las ventas de álbumes de EXO para el año 2013 hasta ahora son de 802.745 copias. 'Album Especial' EXO ha lanzando el 5 de diciembre el sencillo "Miracle in December", tanto versión china como coreana, logrando un All-kill en las listas de música. Luego, como había sido confirmando, es lanzando el Mini Álbum bajo el mismo nombre el 09 de Diciembre, como un "regalo" para los fans por todo el apoyo que le han brindado en todo este año , logrando un All-kill en Naver Chart, en solo minutos de ser revelado el mini álbum. Este mini álbum en dos días ha vendido 121.618 copias, en comparación con su disco XOXO repackage que en una semana vendió 117.899 copias, EXO bate su propio récord acumulativo de ventas de álbumes. SM Entertainment declaró: "El primer álbum de EXO ha vendido 471.570 copias y el álbum repackaged ha vendido 536.007 copias, como resultado han registrado hasta el día de hoy en ventas 1.007.577 copias. También, el álbum especial del grupo 'Miracles in December' que fue revelado a principios de este mes ha registrado ventas de 430.000 copias, estimando un gran total de cerca 1.440.000 álbumes de EXO vendidos este año". Integrantes 600px '''Integrantes: '(↑) Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay - (ㅡ)D.O, Kai, Luhan, Kris - (↓) Tao, Xiumin, Sehun, Chen EXO-K: *Suho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Baekhyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chanyeol (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *D.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kai (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sehun (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) EXO-M: *Xiumin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Luhan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kris (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Lay (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chen (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tao (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografías 'Corea' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' 'China' 'Album' 'Album Repackage' 'Mini Album' 'Singles' Reality Show * EXO Show Time (MBC Every1, 28-11-2013 a ???) Programas de TV *Running Man (Por Emitir Exo-K) * (Arirang) Simply K-pop (31.12.2013) * (SBS-TV) Entertainment Awards (30.12.2013) * (MBC) Show! Music Core (21.12.2013, backstage con EXO) * (Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, D.O y Luhan, entrevista) * (Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, D.O, Baekhyun, Luhan, Lay y Chen) *(Mnet) Wide Open Studio (19.12.2013) *America Meeting Exo (21.10.20013) *Push up! love up! Evento (EXO) *Sohu TV (18.10.2013, EXO-M, entrevista) *iQIYI (17.10.2013, EXO-M, entrevista) *Entertainment Star World (17.10.2013. EXO-M, entrevista) *MTV Asia (11.10.2013, entrevista) *(SBS-TV) " Super Model Competition" (27.09.2013) *(Mnet) The Open Music Studio (10.09.2013, entrevista) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge (31.08.2013) *The STAR (30.08.2013, entrevista) *(KBS2TV) Global Request Show: A Song For You (30.08.2013) *Infinite Challenge (24.08.13) *Global Request Show: A Song For You (23.08.13) *Arirang TV, Pops In Seoul (20.08.13) *China Love Big Concert (18/08/13) *(KBS) Vivid Information (15.08.13) *(Mnet) Wide News (15.08.13) *(SBS) Midnight (14.08.13) *Weekly Idol (14.08.13) *EXO LIVE! A Midsummer Night's Grow (13.08.13) *ArirangTV Simply Kpop (12.08.13) *TVB 360º (11.08.13) *We Got Married (10.08.13, como invitados) *Wide Entertainment News (7.08.13) *Y-Star News (7.08.13) *(KBS) A Song For You (26.07.13) *(KBS) World Arabic (15.10.2013, Entrevista) *Weekly Idol (10.07.13) *Happy Camp (06.07.13) *Olleh TV (01.07.13, entrevista) *JJANG! (27.06.13, entrevista) *Arirang TV (19.06.13) *Hanbam E-news (19.06.13, entrevista) *Pops In Seoul (18.06.13) *Simply Kpop (17.06.13) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (17.06.13, entrevista) *(SBS) Pop Asia (16.06.13, entrevista) *After School Club (12.06.13) *Idol Star Athletic Championships (11.02.13) *The Solve King (29.11.12, EXO-K) *Yahoo Interview (19.11.12, EXO-M) *Top Chinese Music (06.10.12,EXO-K, entrevista) *Mengniu Music Billboard Interview (05.10.12, EXO-K, entrevista) *Jpop-Kpop Music Craze (26.09.12, EXO-M) *100% Entertainment (18.09.12, EXO-M) *Sina Live Chat (18.09.12, EXO-K) *SATZONE TV (09.09.12, EXO-K) *Quiz on Korea (31.08.12, EXO-K) *Sunshine Day (12.08.12, EXO-M) *Channel V Asian Hero (09.08.12, EXO-K) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (21.07.12) *Do Your Best (16.07.12, EXO-M) *Spicy Microphone (28.06.12, EXO-M) *Hunan TV Happy Camp (09.06.12, EXO-M) *(SBS) R CulTwo Show (30.05.12, EXO-K) *MTV The Show (29.05.12, EXO-K) *Music Billboard (25.04.12, EXO-M, entrevista) *Showbiz Korea Arirang TV (14.05.12, EXO-K) *Yinyuetai Interview (20.04.12, EXO-M) *Tudou Interview (16.04.12, EXO-M) *Netease Interview (13.04.12, EXO-M) *Youku Interview (12.04.12, EXO-M) Programas de Radio *(MBC) Shimshimtapa (01.01.2014) *OVEN RADIO de EXO: **OVEN Radio EXO, Episodio 5 (13.12.2013, EXO) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 4 (12.12.2013, D.O, Luhan, Chen y Baekhyun como DJs) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 3 (11.12.2013, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Kai y Chanyeol como DJs) **Oven Radio 'EXO', Episodio 2 (10.12.13, D.O, Lay, Xiumin y Suho como DJs) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 1 (09.12.2013 D.O, Luhan, Chen y Baekhyun como DJs) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (20/08/13). * (SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (20/08/13, EXO-K). *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/08/13). *(SBS)-R Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game (13/08/13). *Young Street Radio (08/08/13). *(KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13). *(MBC)-R FM Younha's Starry Night Radio (13/07/13). *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (12-13/07/13, especial DJ). *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (11/07/13). *(KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio (07/07/13. *(KBS) Radio en Árabe (05/07/13). *(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume (21/06/13). *Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio (18/06/13). *(MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio (06.06.13). *(KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio (30.05.13). *SEED RADIO 97.5 FM (27.07.12, EXO-M) *ShimShimTaPa (21.06.12, EXO-K). *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.12, EXO-K). *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (15.05.12, EXO-K). *Younha's Starry Night Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K). *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (07.05.12, EXO-K) Tours Conciertos participativos: * OAK Valley Resort (EXO-K, 26 de Enero, 2014) *Shanghai Oriental TV New Year's Eve concert (EXO-M junto a SJ-M, 31 de Diciembre) *Stars' Love Concert, en el Nanjing Olympic Sports Center (EXO-M, 1 de Noviembre, 2013) *SMTown Live World Toyr III in Tokio (26 de Octubre, 2013) *SMTown Live World Tour III in Beijing (19 de octubre, 2013) *MU: Con Seul (10 de Octubre, 2013) * Stay G-Market 'Stay G6' Concert (03 de octubre, 2013) *MBC Show! Music Core Special Perfomance "K-pop concert" (EXO-K, 2013) *MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia (2013) *KPOP Republic Concert en Manila, Philippines (EXO-K, 2013) *Incheon Korean Music Wave (2013). *KCON 2013 in L.A (2013) *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 5 en Seul (EXO-K, 2013) *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013) *Asian Super Showcase en Malasia (EXO-M, 2012) *KCON 2012 (EXO-M, 2012) Super Junior Tour - Super Show 4 (EXO-M, 2012) *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (EXO-K, 2012) *Happy Concert (EXO-K, 2012) *Lotte World Open Concert (EXO-K, 2012) *SMTown Live World Tour III (2012) *Dream Concert (EXO-K, 2012) Festivales: *2013 Asia Song Festival (26 de Octubre, 2013) *MBC QUEEN 'Style Road' Gangnam Festival (22 de octubre, 2013) *Chansa Festival (22 de Octubre, 2013) *K-pop World Festival (20 de Octubre, 2013) *Festival de Shanghai, en Costa Oste (EXO-M, 1 de octubre, 2013) *Busan International Film Festival (03 de octubre, 2013) *Festival de Gangnam - Ola Coreana (6 de octubre, 2013) * Asia Song Festival (9 de octubre, 2013) *Especial de Halloween Festival por Onemount (EXO-K, 13 de Octubre, 2013) * K-Pop World Festival (EXO, 20 de octubre, 2013) *Seoul Youth (EXO, 02 de Noviembre, 2013) *One Mount Snow Party (14 de diciembre, 2013) *SMTOWN WEEK (EXO junto a F(x), 24 y 25 de diciembre , 2013) *KBS Gayo Daechukje (27.12.2013) SBS Gayo Daejun (29.12.2013) y MBC Gayo Daejaejun (31.12.2013) Singles Comerciales EXO-K Premios Anuncios * 2014: MINA Magazine: edicion de Enero (EXO-M) - (Revista) *2013: SKT LTE (EXO) - (Special Presents ) *2013: Entertainment Unlimited: edicion (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: GQ: edicion de Diciembre (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: SK Telecom: #1 #2 y #3 (EXO) - (CF) *2013: High Cut: edicion de octubre. Vol.111 (EXO-K) - (Revista) *2013: 'The Celebrity': edicion de octubre (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Ize: edicion de octubre (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Teenage: edicion de octubre (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Sparkling: portada, edicion de otoño (octubre) (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Men's style: portada, edicion de octubre (EXO-k) - (Revista) *2013: Ceci: edicion de octubre (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Yes! Magazine; Vol. 1173 (EXO-K, 2013) – (Revista) *2013: ASTA TV; magazine: edicion de octubre - vol.74 (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Men's style; magazine: Making Shooting (EXO) - (Revista) *2013: Sunny 10 (EXO-K & JUNIEL) - (CF) *2013: IVYclub: foto oficial (EXO-K & ) - (Revista) *2012: Samsung ATIV Smart PC: "Create your Smart Style" (EXO-K) - (CF) *2012: The Face Shop (EXO-K) - (CF) Curiosidades 2012 *El MV "MAMA" de EXO-M tiene el récord por ser el MV más reproducido y descargado en el sitio YinYueTai durante 43 semanas de acuerdo con el 'Yin Yue V Chart Guiness'. *SM Entertainment tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de EXO. *El 21 de julio, EXO fue invitado al 15° aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Kris declaró ser el líder de EXO, mientras Suho dijo que él era el guardián. *El mini álbum "MAMA" (versión K & M) logró vender una cifra de 155.255 copias, con lo cual consiguieron posicionarse como el grupo rookie con más ventas del 2012, Siendo la repartición de esta manera EXO-K "MAMA" vendió 133.400 copias en 2012, mientras que EXO-M "MAMA" vendió más de 77.120 copias. *EXO-K fue nombrado como embajadores de La Cruz Roja Juvenil. 2013 *La canción principal del album 'Kiss & Hug', "Wolf", es originalmente llamada "The Wolf and the Beauty". *El 1er. álbum "XOXO" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *Durante el lanzamiento de Growl, hubo un colapso en Synnara Record, una tienda de discos. La última vez que los servidores de Synnara Record colapsaron fue con la venta de la edición limitada de "The Classic" de Shinhwa *El hijo de Lee Soo Man, Lee Hyun Kyu, escribió la letra de "Let Out the Beast", la cual está incluida en el primer álbum del grupo, "XOXO". La canción "XOXO" del álbum repackage Growl fue escrita por Kai y D.O., mientras que "Lucky", del mismo álbum, fue escrita por Chanyeol y Baekhyun. *EXO es el primer grupo ídolo en ganar 'Triple Crown' en Inkigayo en el año 2013. *EXO ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con Wolf, y tres con Growl). *En los vídeos K-Pop más reproducidos de 2013 en YouTube, EXO está en el 3er. puesto con Growl y, 6to con Wolf. *La compañía de artistas de Corea, SM, ha firmado con la compañía coreana Hana Tour, la grabación de un MV para el grupo EXO durante 4 días del 14 al 18 de Junio del 2014 en la isla norteamericana de Saipan. Esto será promocionado por USA Saipan Island Sea-Lago Inc. *Representaron a Corea en los MTV EMA 2013 como 'Mejor Artista Global' compitiendo contra reconocidas figuras de la música tales como One Direction y Justin Bieber, siendo Chris Lee la ganadora de dicho premio. *EXO logró un All-kill en las listas de música con "Miracles In December". *Oven Radio de EXO, es un programa de radio del grupo, que dura solo cinco minutos, en el cual responderán preguntas hechas por las fans, durante cinco días como promoción de su nuevo y especial mini álbum. *Todos son diestros a excepción de Tao *"Miracles in December" de EXO se posiciona en el puesto numero 5 como álbum debut de mundo. *EXO '(Growl)' se ubica en el puesto número 1 en Billboard en "Las 20 Mejores Canciones de K-Pop del 2013". *"Growl" del grupo llegó a la cima de los "2013 K-Pop Best 20" de los U.S. Billboard. 'Incidentes' *Se presentó un gran problema con "sasaengs fans", ya que estas invadieron el casamiento del hermano mayor de Baekhyun. El alboroto fue grande, y un primo de éste publicó en su blog que las fans llegaron a empujar familiares (invitados del matrimonio) para llegar cerca de los miembros de EXO. Los guardias del local consiguieron limpiar el lugar y sacar a todas las sasaengs. Baekhyun por otro lado se mostró muy enfadado, y los demás miembros se sintieron muy mal con lo ocurrido. En respuesta a esto, Baekhyun recibió una amenaza de una sasaeng, que posteó el mensaje en su website. Muchos esperan que SM Entertainment tome partido acerca de esto, ya que EXO ha sufrido mucho con el gran número de sasaengs. Muchas han comentado que SM podría adoptar el método de rastreamiento que YG usa cuando se presentan grandes amenazas. Aparte de todo este acontecimiento, se publicó también que los miembros han estado pasado un gran daño de salud, en especial D.O, que con todos los episodios, ha movido mucho con su salud mental, por el miedo y la preocupación. La compañia (SM) todavía no ha dado ninguna declaración pero se espera alguna respuesta. Otra gran causa es la unión que muchas fanbases del mundo de EXO, el "Movimiento XOXO" que cuenta con el propósito de disminuir el número de sasaengs. Esto cuenta con: no postear cosas personales sobre los miembros, ni publicar falsos rumores sobre ellos ni tampoco fotos de ellos en algún otro lugar público. Solamente publicar fotos de eventos oficiales, como entrevistas, shows, programas, fansings, y, a excepción, fotos en el aeropuerto. Lo demás no debe de ser publicado. Ese movimiento ha dado su partida, y se espera que más fans lo adopten y sigan para ayudar a los miembros para que estén en mejor condiciones de seguridad y salud, tanto física como mental. *EXO-M fue al aeropuerto para tomar el avión de vuelta a Corea (de Shangai)y tuvieron un pequeño accidente de coche, debido a que unas fans que iban en un coche negro chocaron contra su furgoneta. Ninguno de ellos está herido pero el coche tuvo una abolladura en la puerta. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial EXO-M *Sitio Oficial EXO-K *Fan Cafe Oficial Weibo *Weibo EXO-K *Weibo EXO-M Facebook *Facebook Oficial EXO-K *Facebook Oficial EXO-M YouTube *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-K *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-M Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|♫ What Is Love (Korean Ver.)thumb|right|295px|♫ History (Korean ver.) 'China' thumb|left|295px|♫ What Is Love (Chinese Ver.)thumb|right|295px|♫ History (Chinese ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:K-Pop Categoría:KBoyBand